Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (Complete Motion Picture Score)
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (Complete Motion Picture Score) is a full film soundtrack featuring many unreleased tracks of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. It is unknown when or if it will be officially released. The score was composed by Klaus Badelt and overproduced by Hans Zimmer. Track listings Track listing 2 #Fog Bound (5:37) #Will Turner (1:02) #Captain Jack Sparrow (1:39) #Corset Problems (0:24) #No Real Ship (1:03) #The Medallion Calls (1:48) #Sparrow Escapes (2:34) #Donkey (0:42) #Swords Crossed Pt1 (1:32) #Swords Crossed Pt2 (2:43) #Nice Juicy Bone (0:25) #The Pearl Arrives (1:01) #The Pearl Attacks (3:52) #The Gold Calls Us (0:55) #No Luck At All (1:25) #Doggy (0:23) #Skulls (0:19) #Parlay (3:35) #Jack's Plan (1:38) #Commandeering The Ship (2:27) #Tortuga (0:27) #The Dark Ship (2:00) #Barbossa Is Hungry (0:46) #Moonlight Serenade (4:29) #Ghosts Stories (1:16) #We're Catching Up (1:27) #To The Pirates' Cave (1:59) #Sea Turtles (1:35) #Blood Ritual Pt1 (4:01) #Blood Ritual Pt2 (2:34) #Not More Pirates (0:48) #Transition (0:22) #Will & Elizabeth (1:53) #Broadside (4:12) #Ship Battle (3:54) #She Goes Free (1:31) #Walk The Plank (2:48) #Marooned Again (0:13) #Jack & Elizabeth (1:22) #Bootstrap's Bootstraps (1:16) #Little Cannons (0:47) #Jack Row (1:04) #Jack's Proposition (1:05) #Opportune Moment (0:51) #Underwater March (1:08) #Something Incredibly Stupid (6:58) #Epic Battle Pt1 (2:04) #Epic Battle Pt2 (2:45) #One Last Shot (3:19) #Ambush At The Gallows (1:09) #He's A Pirate (4:55) #Drink Up Me Hearties (1:32) #Credits Suite (7:06) #Pirates, Day One, 4:56 AM (Demo) (5:27) #Pirates, Day One, 4:56 AM (Album) (3:46) Track listing 2 #Fog Bound (5:37) #Smitten Will (1:02) #Captain Jack Sparrow (1:36) #Corset Problems (0:24) #No Real Ship (1:02) #Liz Falls - Medallion Calls (1:47) #Jack's Escape (2:35) #Breaking the Chains (0:41) #Swordfight Pt1 (1:31) #Swordfight Pt2 (2:43) #The Dog Is Never Going to Move (0:21) #Black Pearl Arrives (1:01) #Sacking the Village Pt1 (3:51) #Liz Hides (0:55) #Sacking the Village Pt2 (1:25) #You Know Nothing of Hell - Liz Meets Barbossa (4:24) #Boarding The Dauntless (1:36) #Commandeering The Interceptor (2:24) #Under the Command of a Pirate (0:23) #Pirates Musk (0:49) #I'm Going After The Black Pearl (1:59) #The Captain's Table (0:42) #Story of the Medallion (3:08) #Moonlight Serenade (1:25) #You Best Start Believin' (1:15) #We're Catching Up (1:27) #Time to Go, Poppett (1:55) #Jack's Legend (1:32) #The Grotto (0:58) #Blood Ritual (4:00) #Curse is Still Upon Us (2:31) #Not More Pirates - Keep to the Code (0:48) #Transition (0:22) #Will Bandages Liz's Hand (1:41) #Ship to Ship Chase (4:11) #Ship to Ship Battle (3:53) #Will Trapped (1:32) #Elizabeth Walks the Plank (2:45) #Welcome to the Caribbean (0:13) #A Ship is Freedom (1:21) #Bootstrap Bill (1:16) #Nothing I'd Lament Being Rid Of (0:47) #Jack Row to Pirate Cave (1:03) #'Cuz it Was Mr. Sparrow Who Said It (1:03) #Until the Opportune Moment (0:50) #Underwater March (1:11) #Pirates Attack Pt1 (6:38) #Pirates Attack Pt2 (2:34) #Bloody Pirates (2:49) #Curse Reversed (3:18) #Will Rescues Jack (1:08) #Happy Ending (4:55) #End Titles (2:27) External links Pirates of the Caribbean complete/expanded score collection on chiefdundee.blogspot.com